Interrupted
by Jessabelle Silvy Capris
Summary: Being interrupted is always a hazzle. Especially In Levi's and Eren' case when things get a little heated. (Do you want another shot with no interruptions? Please leave your thoughts.)


Hi Guys. This is my first Attack on Titan fanfic. And my first attempt at writing a story with mature content. This is meant to be a one shot but if you readers like it, I will try to continue it. I wrote this is class and my friend who ships Eren x Levi told me to post this. Hope you guys like. And sorry for any grammatical errors.

I don't own Attack on Titan.

X-X-X-X

Hands pinned above his head, his mouth ravished by a wet muscle, legs shaking.

"God Eren." A deep voice whispered huskily against his lips. "Do you even know what you're doing to me?" He pressed his lips to Eren's, slipping his tongue inside when Eren moaned.

Eren gasped for air as the lips moved from his mouth onto his neck. Eren threw his head back and let out a loud moan. He felt a smirk on the lips of his lover.

"Levi…..Please…." He panted out. He would have fallen to the floor had Levi not placed a leg between his.

Levi pinned Eren's hands above his head with one hand and the other rested on Eren's slim hips. His hand wandered over to Eren's back.

"Eren…." Levi breathed out, nipping at Eren's tender skin.

Levi pulled away, admiring the mark he had created on Eren's slender neck. He smirked. There were gonna be a lot of marks soon.

"L-Levi…."

Oh how Levi enjoyed that sweet music Eren sang.

Levi hooked Eren's legs onto his hips so that Eren straddled him.

Eren was in the middle of a hard wall and an equally strong and hard Levi, with his legs wrapped around Levi. He felt the air getting hotter as his flesh was bitten.

Levi pushed Eren's shirt up, exposing his naked skin. Levi softly bit the exposed pink bud making Eren give out a sharp cry of pleasure.

"Levi…!" Eren threw his head back, eyes clenching shut, his mouth open, a string of saliva trailing down his chin, his breath coming out in short pants. His fingers clutched the raven hair tightly as his body was assaulted. His mouth leaving musical notes which only encouraged Levi even more.

Eren was lost in his world of pleasure. It was only him and Levi.

"Ah…ah…!" Eren moaned when he felt Levi's tongue around his nipple. He held Levi's hair tightly as his body grew hot under each touch Levi gave him.

Levi only smirked. How long he had longed to have Eren like this. The brunette under him, pleading, begging and moaning his name. he couldn't get enough of Eren.

He pulled Eren's head down and smashed his lips against the already bruised lips. His tongue darted in.

The room was filled with wet noises of tongues dancing together and short pants and moans.

Levi pulled away and let Eren's legs on the floor. Eren's knees buckled and Levi once again placed his leg between Eren's.

"Bedroom." He whispered huskily against the brunette's ear and bit his earlobe.

"Y-yes.."

Levi threw Eren on the bed and climbed over him, his knees on either side of Eren's hips. Their lips locked again.

Eren's hands were on Levi's back, clutching the black shirt that covered the raven's body. His eyes were closed as Levi's hands unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the smooth tan skin. Levi sat back on Eren's hips and let his eyes rake over Eren's panting body. He smiled.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, a finger trailing Eren's blemish free skin from his neck to his slightly visible abs.

Eren suddenly giggled. "I'm ticklish there."

Levi only smiled as his finger trailed up from Eren's navel to his red lips.

"I wanna see you too." Eren murmured against the finger.

"Hm.?" Levi brushed the damp bangs from Eren's forehead.

"I'm shirtless. You're still wearing your shirt. Remove it."

"Impatient huh?" Levi chuckled. His finger left Eren's body and went to his own shirt. He started unbuttoning slowly, revealing his collarbone first, then a peak of his chest and perfect abs. he peeled the shirt away from his toned body and threw it on the ground.

Eren sat up and threw his shirt beside Levi's abandoned one. He ran his hands over Levi's chiseled body. His fingers danced on a tattoo just above the right hip.

"It's lovely." Eren smiled, eyeing the tattoo.

"It trails down." Levi's hands ran up Eren's naked sides.

Eren chuckled. "Can I see?" He asked, looking at Levi's grey eyes. They were clouded over with something. Lust.

"Maybe."

"Eren leaned and slowly licked Levi's collarbone making the raven bite back a moan. Eren then bit down leaving an angry mark on the once clear skin.

"I've marked you." Eren cooed, licking the mark. His tongue left a wet trail from the collarbone to the sharp jawline.

Levi's hands gripped Eren's hips tightly as he willed himself not to moan out Eren's name out loud. But the younger man was making it hard.

Eren's teal eyes locked with grey ones. His hands wrapped around Levi's neck as he pressed his lips against the older man's ones. He moaned softly at the touch and pulled Levi down so that they were lying on the bed once again.

"Eren." Levi whispered. "I love you."

Eren's eyes widened at the sudden confession. For a split second, he thought it was the heat of the moment talking. But then, he saw the seriousness in Levi's grey eyes. Without wanting to, his eyes welled up with tears.

"Idiot." Eren choked out. He didn't know what to answer. So he pulled Levi's head down for a kiss. A soft and gentle kiss that spoke for him.

Levi smiled through the kiss and deepened it. He knew Eren wasn't ready to confess yet. But he knew how the brunette felt and he would wait for Eren to confess patiently.

His hands went down and unzipped Eren's pants.

Eren closed his eyes as he eagerly awaited Levi's touch where he needed the most. The buttons of his jeans came undone and he bit back a graon when Levi's fingers danced lightly on the slight bulge.

"S-stop teasing." Eren groaned out.

Levi nodded and his fingers were about to pull Eren's jeans down when they heard a voice.

"Oh Levi..! Where are you?" A woman's voice rang out in a sing song.

Levi cursed. "Shitty Four Eyes..!" He was finally getting in the mood with the one he loved and that woman had to barge in.

Levi got off the half naked man and swiftly locked his bedroom door.

"I'm here." Levi called out and motioned for Eren to keep quiet.

Eren nodded and took his shirt from the floor and out it on. He buttoned his jeans and looked at the shirtless man across the room. he sighed internally. He was finally going to go all the way with Levi when they got interrupted.

"Levi..!" Hange Zoey's voice came closer. "Were you sleeping?"

"Yes. What are you doing here?" Levi said, not bothering to hide his irritation.

"Oh.." Hange laughed. "Sorry. I forgot some of my stuff here for my research. Since I came here, I thought I'd greet you."

"You got your stuff? Now get out." Levi growled at the closed door. He had killed that woman a thousand times over in his head already. He looked at the brunette and saw him dressed.

"Fine. I'm leaving. Good night." A door closed.

After being sure that Hange had left, Levi sat on the bed and pulled Eren for a small kiss.

"That Shitty Four Eyes." He grumbled against Eren's lips.

Eren smiled and pulled away. "I'm tired." He had come down from his turned on state and wanted to rest now.

"Hmm. Okay. Let's sleep then. Next time, for sure." He kissed Eren's cheek and lied down.

They cuddled for the rest of the night.

X-X-X-

And cut!

Sorry for any mistakes I've made. This is my first attempt and would really appreciate it if you could leave your thoughts.

Thank you.


End file.
